


stopping time

by beesplsme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Young Katsuki Yuuri, a little violence, stopping time au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesplsme/pseuds/beesplsme
Summary: yuuri starts stopping time.he wonders when he'll stop being the only one moving.





	stopping time

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a one-shot I had an idea for. Yuuri's time-stopping powers aren't explained in this because mainly I wanted to see how this would affect his relationship w Victor. thanks for reading <3

The first time it happens, Yuuri is outside near the playground and he’s six years old. The sun is beating heavily down on him and he can feel gravel in his knees from sitting on the ground. His hands are over his head and he’s curled into a ball, knees to chest head on knees. He’s crying six-year old snotty tears and can’t stop.

“愚か!” The words hit him over and over as do tiny little fists. Two little boys are pushing and hitting Yuuri repeatedly.  

The incident started when Yuuri had been playing on his little blue Gameboy. The other two boys, Hamamoto and Fujiwara, had seen Yuuri played and demanded the game. Yuuri had refused; he had just gotten the device a couple days ago from his Okaasan, who had very gently handed him it to him after dinner. She had leaned down and told Yuuri to, “take very good care of this Yu-kun, Otaasan and I had to save up to buy this.” Yuuri was not going to let go of his Gameboy.  

So the boy had started shoving him and Yuuri hid his Gameboy in his hands and was now on the ground in the blacktop near the playground. His Gameboy is under his knees and the boys are yelling at him. Hot tears continued rushing down his cheeks.  

“止めなさい.” The words are whispered out loud to his lap as the boys pull his hair. Never has Yuuri been through something like this. He fights with Mari occasionally and his parents never have hit him, maybe have once yelled at him. This is something he has never known.  

The two boys finally push Yuuri over on his side and grab his Gameboy from under him. Yuuri lands on his wrist awkwardly and cries out. Holding onto his wrist, he wobbles up and tries to reach for the Gameboy, the boys, or for some kind of help. He is only a little boy.  

“止めなさい!” Yuuri cries out. 

The two boys are fighting over the Gameboy themselves when it happens. They stop moving.  

Yuuri reaches out and snatches the device before either could move again and cradles it to his chest, his wrist burning while doing so. He turns around to grab sensei, and…

 Sensei is there, only a few feet away. Her face is morphed into concern and she’s reaching out towards Yuuri but she’s not moving. She’s stands completely still on the blacktop near the playground and Yuuri approaches her. He tugs on her skirt.  

“先生?” he whispers, and the air is silent. Children are frozen on the play area. One little girl with pink barrettes that Yuuri liked is on a slide but is frozen halfway. A little boy hangs from monkey bars silently. Several other senseis have their mouths open in conversation but nothing comes out.  

Yuuri starts openly sobbing again.  

“先生!” he cries and tugs on her skirt, her hands, her shirt. Anything for her to move. Anything for her to recognize him.

It will take Yuuri a long time to get out of this hell. He travels back into the school, goes to the principal’s office and is terrified of the half eaten sandwich shoved into Mr. Yama’s face without so much as a flicker from his mouth. He travels to Mari’s classroom and shakes Mari but she continues drawing on a sheet of paper, the class unmoving while their teacher stands in front of the classroom. Yuuri steals ice cream from the lunch line, draws a very nice puppy, tries to use the bathroom (and fails miserably), and cries and cries and cries.  

He talks more than he ever has. Eventually, the words come to him. He’s in a fourth grade classroom changing their weather signs when it happens. He’s talking to the weather signs, saying, “きょ,あめのはじめる-“ when he hears loud giggling and an angry voice.  

Yuuri turns around and once again cries at the sight of the entire class staring at him. But this time, it is from relief and not from fear. He is taken back to his sensei, who is completely astounded that he managed to walk all the way inside, soil himself, hurt his wrist, and cover himself in ice cream in what seems to be twenty seconds. He goes straight home and his Okaasan bundles him in blankets and feeds him katsudon for dinner and he forgets. His tears dry and he goes to school the next and the boys apologize and he forgets.  

Yuuri forgets it until he is eight years old and is staring as a guest screams at his mom for a cold dish. She is apologizing over and over with a frightened look on her face. His Otaasan had run to the store quickly before the red-necked guest began verbally assaulting Okaasan. The man’s face grew sweatier and redder and people in the bar began murmuring and filling in closer to Okaasan. He threw a chopstick on the floor, and Okaasan flinched.  

“止めなさい.” Yuuri’s voice cut through the restaurant and the red-necked man turns to Yuuri.  

He is a foreigner, a big burly man but all Yuuri can think about is that red angry neck.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU LITTLE SHIT,” and though Yuuri isn’t fluent in English yet he gets the gist of it.  

Yuuri comes around the corner fully and ignores his Okaasan’s attempts at hiding him behind her. He pushes away from her and faces this old angry man head on.  

Yuuri forgets until he is forced to remember.  

“止めなさい,” and everything stops.

***  

Yuuri once again remembers the night before the Grand Prix Final free skate and is in a quiet hotel room, looking at Victor. Here, he whispers the words as soon as tears fall from Victor’s face.

“止めなさい. 止めなさい.”

Tears pause mid-air. Victor has always been lovely, too beautiful to touch. He is iridescent and unreachable. Yuuri thinks his heart never really had a chance.  

Yuuri sits on the little bed in Barcelona and stares at the only person he has ever truly fallen in love with for hours, days, weeks. He’s not sure. When time stands still Yuuri has no way of keeping track except for the pang of hunger in his stomach and ache in his throat. He knows he’s aging separately from the world, and at this point he must be four or five years older than he is in regular time, but he does not give this any thought.  

Yuuri mourns by himself. Cries in a curled-up ball in front of Victor who cannot see or hear him. Yuuri thinks of adopting dogs with Victor, traveling with Victor, thinks of cooking for Victor and running with Victor and training with Victor. Thinks of Victor’s face tonight as he watched the others skate. Knows Victor misses the ice and thinks of Chris’ words.  

_How can I take him away from the thing he loves the most? I can’t._

Because the ice comes before him. It must.

Because Victor’s joy comes before his selfishness.

Because Victor will leave when he gets bored. It’s inevitable.  

The ability to stop time had constricted Yuuri to a locked room. He protected his heart with efficiency and fury until Victor comes and breaks it open. He hacked into the weeds Yuuri had let fill the room of himself and inside sat a raw beating heart. It’s his last defense, these words, and he coats them with poison.  

_Victor was always going to leave. This is something you’ll never have._

Yuuri Katsuki sobs broken and gasping and shaking on a small bed in Barcelona and the world stops spinning.  

Victor sits frozen mid-cry and does not move.  

***

It really was an accident.  

Yuuri had been making scrambled eggs to surprise Victor this morning but Victor comes out of the bed naked. He’s glittery still from the club they went to last night (thank god Yuuri didn’t drink as much as Victor had, he wouldn’t be _alive_ at this point if he had) and looks exhausted.  

He still tries to make out with Yuuri.

“ _Yuuuuuurrriii,_ ” and if a gorgeous, Russian man moaning in your ear at eight in the morning isn’t distracting Yuuri’s not sure what is.  

“Kiss me please, котенок,” Victor whines in his ear.  

Yuuri giggles and swats at him. Victor whines again and drapes his arms around him.  

“Stop! You smell awful and you haven’t even brushed your teeth.” A dramatic moan fills the kitchen.  

“You’re so mean to me Yuuri, how can you say that to your fiancé?” and yes, what proceeds after is partly Yuuri’s fault.  

However, 

when Yuuri turns to Victor he is awe-struck. Light filters in from the wide windows behind Victor and the backdrop brings sparkles to his already glittery skin. His eyes are wide and clear blue, but it is the expression of _adoration_ that almost brings Yuuri to his knees.  

Never had Yuuri thought he could have this, or should. Here is a man who worships him everyday with the kindness and grace of an angel. Yuuri’s love for Victor is returned and somehow unquestioned now. He does not know when it became guaranteed his Vitya would never leave. Maybe sometime after moving to Russia or right after the Grand Prix Final or sometime in between but Victor somehow buried his fears.  

_I love him. I would give my whole soul to him._  

It is then that the fire alarm blares sharply and Yuuri jumps about a foot. Victor moves into action, rushing to grab a fire extinguisher, but with one look at the stove it seems like the fire has grown rapidly. It’s reached a cardboard box on the counter and grows. Victor is desperately trying to find the fire extinguisher.  

Yuuri just reacts how he usually does in these situations. Asks time to stop.  

“止めなさい. 止めなさい.” 

The fire stops growing and instead pauses. Yuuri sighs and turns towards the fire extinguisher and Victor. Who is…  

“You’re moving…”  

Victor is staring directly at the still fire with wide eyes and confusion.  

“Yuuri, the fire stopped! Look at it, the fire just stopped!”  Tears pool in Yuuri’s eyes. “You’re moving.”  

Victor turns towards him with concern now filling his face.  

“Yuuri sweetheart, what’s wrong?”  

Yuuri cries and cries like he did the first time when he was a little boy.  But it is here, on this sunny Russian morning, that Yuuri is not alone when the world stops moving. Victor’s arms cradle him as tears run down his cheeks.  

“You’re moving.”    


End file.
